Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. These services are generally implemented utilizing one or more servers. For example, these services can be implemented via one or more computer clusters. More and more services are being made available across various devices. As such, the clusters implementing the services are updated and maintained. However, maintenance can require downtime that the consumers as well as the providers of the services would like to avoid. Technical challenges exist in quickly and efficiently updating and/or maintaining services while reducing any potential downtime.